Many types of circuit protectors and/or fuses exist and various types of indicator lights have been taught in the past, yet such devices have not been successfully marketed or produced. It is therefore contended that it would be useful to teach a method for modifying an existing prior art plug-in type fuse that would allow a user to easily modify the fuse housing in a manner so as to be functional as a fuse having a blown fuse indicator light as well. Combinations of fuses having an indicator light have been taught within the known prior art. However, such devices or combinations are very limited and have not proven to be cost effective for manufacturing, nor are they easily marketable.
Some examples of the known prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,448,897, 5,701,118, 5,874,884 and 5,598,138 all of which address a proposed combination for a plug-in type fuse having a blown fuse indicator light therewith. However, both the '897 and '118 references are much too costly and complicated and are also very bulky and difficult to install. The '884 reference is also functional but is limited in use because of size and again manufacturing costs, etc. The '138 reference is also functional but includes use of two lights and is not easily installed. Most importantly, none of the cited references and/or known prior art provide or address use of a different type of light, such as a typical cartridge type light having metal contacts on its ends. Another type of light that would be most advantageous is a typical incandescent lamp type. The later is most desirable as it can be easily replaced and reused, and also has an extremely long life span, such as 100,000 hours. Thus, the present invention is most useful, very advantageous, cost effective, and addresses and resolves problems associated within the prior art in a manner heretofore not taught.